


1940 & 2017

by koixxx



Series: Their Old days & Nowadays [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koixxx/pseuds/koixxx
Summary: ．二戰及現代設定，清水日常。．提及血清前的Steve。=======================





	1940 & 2017

【1940】

 

 

　　後巷小餐廳的淡淡油煙味再度飄來；公寓隔音不好，所以能聽見隔壁姐妹的聊天內容──蛋糕、洋裝、男友；大街上喇叭聲急促，腳踏車車鈴聲作響，七歲小孩們嬉鬧跑過。

 

        好吵，隔壁和外頭就不能安靜點嗎。還有油煙味別再飄來了，那可能對氣管不好。

 

        他的情緒焦躁，世界一片嘈雜。

 

　　但在小小且稱不上柔軟的床鋪上，另一個人正熟睡。長長睫毛安穩無顫動，表示他睡得安穩，沒有惡夢或身體不適；臉頰是正常的血色，不是發燒的燙紅也不是暈眩的蒼白；呼吸平順，看來氣喘應該不會發作。

 

　　坐在床邊撐著頭，Bucky緩緩眨了眨因睡眠不足而痠痛的眼。看到Steve現在睡得如此安穩，他實在很難相信昨天發生過那些混亂狀況──重感冒害Steve嘔吐發燒，連帶呼吸不順，吃了藥後依然恢復得很慢，直到半小時前Steve才好轉了點，慢慢入睡，Bucky也終於不再那麼緊繃──他想，應該也是因為午後陽光給了他們一些溫暖。

 

　　要說這間破舊公寓有什麼讓人喜歡的地方，Bucky想，大概就是公寓的座落方向。下午的陽光會透過他們房裡的小窗照進，不是無溫的一瞬光亮，也不是直射的刺眼陽光，恰到好處的亮光與溫度令人舒服，有時甚至不用特意開燈也能閱讀小說。Steve也總喜歡藉著午後陽光畫畫，而那個畫面，永遠令Bucky著迷。

 

　　今天的陽光裡沒有Steve畫素描時的認真側臉，有的只是他睡著的模樣。Steve天生的乾淨白皮膚宛如畫布，被陽光灑上了大把大把的暖金色。淡色頭髮和睫毛在陽光下好看得近乎不真實，Bucky突然覺得這個畫面就像…他曾在哪本藝術相關書籍上看過某個畫家在作品中用了份量堪稱奢華的金色與黃色，讓畫作絢爛耀眼又帶點懶散感……介紹裡還說那個畫家的作品常有情慾色彩，Bucky卻覺得那些作品美麗直白純粹，如同他的Steve。

 

　　他的Steve有他此生最迷戀的金色，有他這輩子見過最美的靈魂。何其幸運，自己能夠和他共享過小份薯條、搭過Coney Island裡的要人命雲霄飛車、天冷時擁抱彼此汲取體溫…最重要的，不論是身體上的疼痛或內心的遺憾，那些太多的難受日子裡，他們仍擁有彼此。

 

　　他的情緒趨緩，世界漸漸寧靜。

 

　　Bucky輕輕握著Steve的手，安穩入眠。

 

 

＊ ＊ ＊ 

 

 

【2017】

 

 

         柔軟雙人床裡的男人緩緩睜開眼，午後陽光透過些許拉開的窗簾照進，男人的藍色雙眼因此摻入了一絲光亮，變得近似柔和淡藍。耳邊的樂音來自房間一隅的音響，後搖滾歌曲悄聲迴響，沒有人聲的純粹樂句裡貝斯聲清晰可聞，沉穩有力地令人安心。

 

        剛醒來還有點恍惚的Bucky靠著視覺、觸覺和聽覺確認了自己的所在──西元2017年，他和Steve的公寓套房裡。但剛才身處的1940卻是那麼鉅細靡遺，他甚至覺得自己能捕捉到窗邊光亮，右手仍熟記Steve的左手溫度與骨節粗細，耳朵能聽見彼此趨於安穩逐漸同步的鼓動與呼吸──Bucky邊看著床腳右前方小圓桌旁正隨意塗鴉，健壯高大的Steve，邊傻傻地想著30分鐘前的1940和現在是16:00的2017。

 

        Bucky頭髮變長也留了點鬍子，有時偏愛安靜傾聽大於熱情多語，少了一條人類手臂，換了一條小孩子看到時雙眼會閃閃發亮的金屬手臂；Steve變得又高又壯，比大部分的人類健康好幾倍，扛起了一個沉重卻踏實地保護一切的盾牌（外加出門時偶爾會被要求合照簽名）。

 

        但Bucky依舊習慣先將拿到手裡的食物分一些給Steve，戰鬥時習慣到制高點守護Steve的後方，習慣早上剛醒來和晚上入睡前吻Steve；Steve依舊正直善良，在巷弄裡看見惡霸的話絕對衝上前制止，習慣提醒他人別說那麼多髒話，習慣每一餐時和Bucky聊些日常小事，晚上睡覺時被Bucky的體溫包圍。

 

　　將近八十年後，有那麼多事物不一樣了，卻也有那麼多事物不曾改變。

 

 

        察覺到來自床鋪的視線，Steve從塗鴉本裡抬頭看向Bucky，微笑。

 

        「你醒啦，怎麼一直看著我？」

 

        Bucky差點忘了，Steve微笑時的嘴角弧度也從來沒變，笑起來一樣那麼好看。

 

　　「…我剛剛好像做了一個夢。」

 

　　「什麼夢？」Steve視線回到塗鴉本上，隨意再畫上兩筆。

 

　　「…布魯克林，以前的公寓，你病剛好然後終於睡著了。下午的陽光…很美。」回想那個美麗午後時的Bucky很淺很淺地笑著。

 

　　「嗯，那可能不是夢，以前的確有那樣過。」Steve的眼角捕捉到床褥裡微笑著的慵懶Bucky，心底決定下次將那副模樣畫成新的作品。

 

　　「你那個樣子很美…現在也一樣很美……還有我當時想吻你的，但太累所以睡著了。」Bucky撐起身靠著床頭，搖搖頭感嘆當時的自己竟然如此沒有體力。

 

  　　「現在呢？要補那個吻嗎？」Steve將鉛筆放下，看向Bucky。

 

 　　 Bucky笑了，他張開雙手，語氣堅定。

 

 

 

　　「──當然。過來這，My love。」


End file.
